Fading Embers
by Zidiane
Summary: a short story about Ember's death, and the boy who stole everything from her.


a short little clip about how i think Ember's death went. i might write more, go into more detail, but this is it for now.

Yeah! Oohh!

It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart abandoned  
Your wrong, now bear the shame  
Like dead trees in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Oh ohh!

Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name

It was dark... well past midnight. The whole city was quiet, completely silent under the high moon. The whole city was asleep, looking forward to the next day, except for her. The one girl who wasn't silently sleeping was strumming out a song. A lonely tune about the spiral her life had taken, cleverly disguised in an upbeat rhythm. Fire... that's how this sad tale had started. A simple match. An ordinary gesture of kindness when she couldn't light her cigarette, given from a monster in the form of an ordinary highschooler. And it's more than coincidence that this whole thing will end with a match, with fire. No, no coincidence, not by any stretch of the word. The girl sitting in this dark room saw to it that everything would end the way it started. She sat in her room, on her bed, with her head hung low. Her hair, dyed light blue and tied in a long ponytail, flowed down in front of her, covering the guitar in her lap. She sat perfectly still, the only movement in the room coming from her fingers as she played her song, and the boy, the monster, tied up in the far corner of the room. He was no monster now. No, he was reduced to a sniveling child, crying and begging for forgiveness through his makeshift gag. He was only wearing his boxers; he was stripped of all of his decency now. But that's not why he cried. He was soaked. Drenched, even, with the fluids of her rage. The gasoline from the bright red tank, now carelessly discarded beside her bed. She had drenched his manhood in the flammable fluid.

"Say my name." the girl whispered, her fingers freezing over the guitar strings. The boy stopped crying. His eyes wide, shining in the darkness, as he stared at her. "Say my name," she repeated louder, standing up and walking over to him. "SAY my NAME!" she shouted, standing directly over him. He did nothing but whimper. This man... no, not a man... this _Thing_ couldn't even remember her name. He had ruined her life, destroyed it, and he couldn't even remember her name. He had just kept going with his life as if nothing had happened, and a mere month later she wasn't even worth enough to remember.

She pulled the box of matches from her pocket, plucked a match from its container, and struck it across the side. A sharp noise sounded as the sudden fire greedily consumed the stale oxygen in the room. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" she screamed through her tears as the match fell. It landed on the boy, instantly engulfing his crotch, lower stomach, and upper legs in fire. He screamed out in agony, convulsing wildly as he tried to get away from the pain. She watched him, just watched for a moment. She smiled for the first time since this whole thing had started, and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She hadn't planned to kill him, no, just destroy him. He was wrong, and she would make him bear this mark of shame. Never again would he destroy a girls life for the sake of his dick. She had planned to make him live with that, it would be much more punishing than death, but what she hadn't noticed was the pool of gasoline spreading from the bright red tank. She hadn't set it down properly, and now it was a mere foot away from the fire. Before she could even begin to realize what was happening, the boy had, in his attempt to put the fire out, rolled into the gasoline. Before she could blink, the entire room was engulfed in fire. And before she could lift the fire extinguisher, the red tank exploded. And that was it... her life had ended. In fire, three lives were lost. Hers, his, and their child's.


End file.
